


All I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Connor, Connor has no clue, Crushes, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, North is so done, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), two soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Markus…were you flirting with me?”Markus muttered under his breath before meeting Connor’s bewildered eyes. “I have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.”





	All I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a 5+1 fic for ages now so I really hope this is good!!
> 
> Title from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Connor felt a wave of comforting warmth overcome his systems as he stopped a couple metres in front of Markus, a whole army of newly freed androids coming to a stop behind him, and Markus greeted him with a genuine smile. In the months since Connor had been activated for the first time, nobody had ever really given him a real smile.

“You did it, Markus.” Connor said, seeing that the peaceful revolution had worked. Not that Connor had ever truly doubted Markus; he knew the leader would find a way of winning no matter what.

“We did it.” Markus corrected, and Connor felt himself returning Markus’ smile.

After their leader finished a speech about their freedom, the things they’ve overcome and the fights still to come, Connor was surprised to see him turn around and join him where he was stood. Cheers from the thousands of androids around erupted into the air, filling Connor with a rush of pride and excitement. North, Simon and Josh barely glanced their way as they hopped down from the container they were all stood on, already beginning to lead the androids towards the abandoned church that had been reclaimed as New Jericho.

“Thank you.” Markus whispered softly, hand reaching up to rest on Connor’s shoulder. Connor fought down an unnecessary blush at the contact, his eyes moving from Markus’ intense stare to watch over the androids below.

“There’s nothing to thank me for. I was just doing what I could to help.” Connor said.

Markus squeezed Connor’s shoulder, forcing the other to look at him. “No,” he said, and his tone left no room for disagreement, “North and Simon and Josh were doing what they could to help. _You_? You went above and beyond! You got a whole community of androids to be free, Connor. That’s unbelievable!”

Connor felt his circuits dancing with uncertainty, eyes watching carefully as they saw Markus’ gaze flicker between Connor’s own eyes and down to his lips. From this distance, Connor could truly appreciate the work gone into Markus’ appearance: the soft snow landing gently over his long coat, hiding his well-built frame; the reflections of his own face showing in his beautifully mismatched eyes; the streetlights behind them were causing a warm glow to light up his tanned skin tone, transforming it into a royal gold. But Connor’s favourite part of Markus was the light dusting of freckles that covered the bridge of his nose and spread across the top of his prominent cheekbones. They were all unique and Connor had a feeling that Markus disliked them, though the RK800 couldn’t understand why because he found them adorable.

A sigh escaped Markus’ lips as he let his hand fall from Connor’s shoulder, and Connor finally broke from his trance.

_Shit, he’d been staring at Markus again!_

He probably thought he’d malfunctioned or something, which was true in a way because Connor was sure that the thoughts that he was having of Markus wasn’t normal.

*

In the first few months following the revolution’s success, Connor grew closer to Markus. In fact, he hoped that he could now class as being a part of the ‘Jericrew’ as he’d heard other androids call Markus and his three closest friends: North, Simon and Josh. He was around them often enough and helped out with most of the leadership roles.

Connor tried not to think too much about how Markus would always ask Connor to give him a hand whenever he needed an extra person’s help, rather than choosing one of the others. Because if Connor let his mind wander, he’d get his hopes up and hope was the world’s worst serial killer. There was enough proof to show this.

Instead, Connor told himself that Markus only wanted his help because he was the most equipped, being a prototype model and all.

However, there had been a few times in which Markus had seemed to act differently around Connor. Ever since the day of the revolution, Markus would always seem to be placing a hand on Connor – whether it be his shoulder, or his back, or (on the rare occasion) he’d grab his hand for support.

Connor assumed Markus was just a touchy-person. It would make sense, through both the knowledge that Markus was previously a caretaker-android and also the artistic flair of the RK200.

“Are you alright, babe? You’ve been really quiet today.” Markus’ voice suddenly cut through Connor’s jumbled thoughts. Connor looked over at Markus, feeling the gaze of Simon on him from across the room, and smiled in a way that he hoped was convincing enough.

“I’m fine, Markus. Why wouldn’t I be?” Markus shrugged and continued on with his plan for the week.

That was another trait of Markus’ that confused Connor - his excessive use of terms of endearment. Once again, Connor put it down to being ‘just how Markus is’ but he sometimes questioned himself because he never really witnessed Markus speak that way to anyone else. Not even North.

Markus would always be calling him some form of endearment. His favourites appeared to be, ‘love’, ‘darling’ and ‘babe’. He’d casually drop them into conversations, like it was something he was doing subconsciously.

Just the other week, he’d said, “Connor, darling, can you grab me that paintbrush? This one’s covered in red.” He hadn’t even looked up from his canvas, simply holding the dirty brush out to Connor. Connor had ignored the funny feeling that erupted in his system and swapped Markus’ brush, returning the thankful smile that he received before sitting back down on the floor to finish reading his book.

Connor still refused to let the flicker of hope that lingered in his mind to grow any stronger.

*

Connor is walking through the church, along the wall because the centre aisle was crowded with large groups of androids, on his way out of the meeting that had just finished. The five of them had decided to pull off another raid of Cyberlife Tower tomorrow night in an attempt to gather more supplies and spare parts.

It’s been almost 6 months since the revolution, now. The majority of the android community lived in the ancient building that once was a church for humans, finding solace amongst the strong concrete and large groups of androids. Others, however, preferred to live alone or in smaller groups spread out across the city – which was, for the most part, still desolate of many human civilians.

It’s as Connor is walking through the church that he overhears a whispered conversation between two (presumably) female androids, huddled close against the wall and out of the way. Connor hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but his advanced capabilities meant that he had a much more sensitive audio processor than most androids.

“Did you not notice the way he was looking at him all afternoon?” one of the androids exclaimed with disbelief.

“What do you mean?” the other questioned. Connor intended to just ignore them but then he heard a familiar name, and his steps slowed as he tried to remain in reach of the conversation. “Not Markus?”

There was an exasperated sigh from the first android, “Of course, Markus! Who else do you think I meant? Surely you could see the lingering looks he was giving him? He’s clearly head-over-heels for that guy!”

Connor felt his pump regulator convulse uncomfortably at the thought that Markus was, as the android has put it, ‘head-over-heels’ for some guy. The task of _‘Find out who it is and deal with them._ ’ popped up under optional tasks but Connor quickly deleted it.

“Who though?”

“His second-in-command, obviously!” came the reply, tone sounding as though the question had been stupid.

Connor frowned. He didn’t really think that Markus had a second-in-command, and if he did then surely Connor fits the requirements needed of one? But, no. Markus most definitely wasn’t head-over-heels for Connor.

They must have meant Simon, Connor realised. His pump regulator felt painful with each beat, making the rest of his walk to his private quarters torture as he tried to block out feelings of hatred and jealousy.

*

Only the next day, Markus approached Connor and asked him if he wanted to go out for a walk that night, to see the stars and the nightlife that was out since androids rarely got out at night. Connor noted that Markus looked slightly uncomfortable and a quick scan had revealed that his stress levels were dangerously above average, but the android in question seemed to be putting on a brave face. Connor had been confused but he would never pass up an opportunity to spend his free time with Markus.

He mentioned it to North in passing, asking her if she knew what they were going to be doing, but North wasn’t even aware of the plans. Without even questioning it, Connor invited North, Simon and Josh along with him that night, missing the pointed looks shared between the three when he said that Markus had only asked him that morning.

Arriving outside the church at the time that Markus had told him, he found North, Simon and Josh already waiting there with the leader. Markus looked annoyed, but he seemed to be trying his best to cover it up with his usual friendly smile. Connor wasn’t as easily fooled as the other three though, and he could sense the tension radiating off of the RK200 in such strong waves. He wondered if, perhaps, Markus had changed his mind about the walk but when Connor asked him as much Markus just laughed and told him not to be ridiculous.

Clearing his head of the many questions that kept popping up, Connor decided to just enjoy the evening.

*

Connor emerged out onto the rooftop, the area blocked off from public view and other androids weren’t allowed to access it unless given permission by Markus himself. It was Markus’ place to come and relax, to be himself and not the leader everyone always expected him to be. Connor would join him up here often, though, especially if Markus was painting; Connor would grab a new book to read and sit cross-legged on the floor by Markus’ feet, engaging in mindless conversation as the two enjoyed one another’s company.

Today, Connor entered the rooftop to find Markus packing up his paint supplies.

“Oh, hey, love.” Markus said – the epitome of casual and unbothered – throwing a warm smile in Connor’s direction as the RK800 let the fire door shut behind him. Moving to help Markus gather up the rest of his things, he almost missed Markus’ next words, too busy pushing down urgent tasks of kissing Markus or questioning him about the pet name. “It sure is a wonderful day today.”

Connor straightened himself up, hands going to adjust his tie out of habit, and he fixed Markus with a confused look. Markus didn’t shift his gaze from Connor, not even paying attention to the weather, causing all sorts of malfunctions to start up in Connor’s system. He cursed himself as he felt a blush grow under Markus’ intense eyes.

Trying to distract himself from his jumbled mind, Connor cast his eyes over to the glum sky, grey clouds looming menacingly above their heads. He predicted an 82% chance of rain within the next hour along with a 45.6% chance of a thunderstorm.

“But it’s cloudy?” Connor said, with all the innocence of a puppy.

Markus sighed, a small shake of his head as he grabbed the box of dirty brushes and pots and shifted them up onto his hip for better ease to carry. Using his spare hand, he brushed Connor’s shoulder, fingers lingering slightly before finally dropping back to his side. “I’ll see you later, Connor.”

Connor was left confused and alone on the rooftop just as the first drops of cold rain began to fall from the grey skies above.

*

Connor found himself sat next to Markus on an empty bench in the church, almost a year from the revolution, just looking over the smiles that surrounded them. He was deep in thought, his mind replaying the moment on the roof from a couple days ago and how disappointed Markus had looked with him.

_What had he done wrong?_

Markus hadn’t said anything but the leader would never go out of his way to upset anybody and so Connor knew he’d have to work it out for himself.

Looking over at the android that seemed to occupy most of his thoughts lately, Connor found him looking down at his clasped hands that rested in his lap, his eyebrows knitted in thought and nose wrinkled up ever so slightly.

“Markus?” Connor asked, nudging his friend lightly with his elbow, “Is something wrong?”

Markus let out a tired sigh, looking up to meet Connor’s worried gaze. He shook his head, but began to explain his troubles regardless. “It’s nothing really…just. Well, there’s this android that I kind of _like_? And I’ve been dropping them pretty obvious hints all year.” The emphasis of ‘like’ caught Connor’s attention and he closed his eyes briefly to focus on steadying his thirium pump; now was not the time to be getting jealous.

“Do they not notice?” Connor asked instead of demanding who it was. Markus shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “Are they just really stupid?”

A shake of his head. “No, quite intelligent actually. New model and all that.”

Connor frowned; he had been sure Markus liked Simon but Simon wasn’t that new of a model. “Why don’t you just make it really obvious? Just say ‘I love you’ to them.”

Markus squinted his eyes in Connor’s direction, the corners of his mouth wobbling as though he was fighting back a laugh. “Alright, Connor, I love you.”

Connor’s system froze.

It took three whole seconds for Connor to convince himself that Markus was clearly just testing it out, scared to make a fool of himself in front of which ever lucky android he liked. Forcing a bright smile on his face, Connor patted Markus’ shoulder. “Yes, just like that!”

Markus frowned, his eyebrows drawing closer again. He puffed out a quiet laugh and turned his body back to face away from Connor and to look over the androids gathered around the church.

“If they still don’t get it, maybe they’re really dumb, Markus. You can do better than that.” Connor said, pulling his own eyes from Markus to fight back the jealous tones in his voice.

Markus didn’t reply and Connor feared that he’d said too much. He was contemplating just leaving when North’s voice shouted across from the bench she was sat at, sounding both exasperated but amused. “He’s talking about you, dipshit!”

The shock of electricity that jolted through Connor almost caused him to shut down, and he whipped his head to face Markus with such speed that any human would have gotten whiplash.

“M-Markus?” he stuttered, static laced in his voice as his emotions ran wild.

Markus glanced nervously over at him, biting his lower lip so much that Connor could see droplets of thirium oozing from the burst skin.

“I-Is that true?” Connor didn’t know why he was still talking and not just smashing his lips to Markus’ right now, but he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. “Markus…were you _flirting_ with me?”

The most beautiful laugh escaped from Markus’ bleeding lips, and he threw his head back slightly to compose himself. “Ra9, have mercy.” Markus muttered under his breath before meeting Connor’s bewildered eyes. “I have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.”

The sarcasm was practically dripping from every syllable that Markus spoke but the smile gracing his lips told Connor that it wasn’t intended in a hostile way.

Connor didn’t need any more clarification, a breathy laugh falling from his throat as he leaned in and closed the agonising gap between him and Markus. The moment his lips met Markus’, Connor felt his circuits melt. All the tension seeped from his body and he let a sigh mingle itself into the kiss.

Markus’ lips were as perfect as Connor could have hoped, his tongue moving sensually against his own as they deepened the kiss. The bitter taste of thirium graced Connor’s tongue, Markus’ lips still bleeding slightly, but Connor just allowed the analysis to take place in the background as he set his focus on how his lips were moving against Markus’. Bringing a hand up to grab at Markus’ neck, fingertips brushing over his shaven hair softly, a moan fell from the other’s mouth. Connor swallowed the sound, pushing closer into Markus as a response.

If it wasn’t for the crowd of androids in the building, Connor calculated a 97.8% chance of the kiss leading to something more. However, as it stood, they weren’t alone and so the inevitable time to draw his lips from Markus’ came much sooner than he wished.

Markus, clearly thinking similarly to Connor, quickly dragged Connor back down to press another kiss to his lips, tongue licking a smudge of thirium off of the RK800’s bottom lip with a wicked smirk. He then moved his lips to hover next to Connor’s ear, warm artificial breath sending tingles across Connor’s skin.

“I think it was worth the wait.” Markus whispered, and Connor bit down on his lip. He couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcomed :)
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
